


The Hilarity of Staring

by Originaljokertrash



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, F/M, Grinding, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Insanity, Jarley - Freeform, Joker is a closeted gay, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Mental Illness, Obsession, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, he wishes it was batsy, sexual fantasies, the joker is manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaljokertrash/pseuds/Originaljokertrash
Summary: Harley Quinn is having the time of her life in an alleyway with her beloved puddin'If only she knew that he had a certain caped crusader on his mind...





	The Hilarity of Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so even though i strongly headcanon joker as gay, i wanted to write this lil thing. Basically joker and harley are having some fUn in an alleyway but jokers basically pretending its batman bc hes a whore for his batsy ;)

The Joker growled into Harley Quinn's mouth, hot and deep. 

If she'd been paying attention to his words rather than his wandering hands, she may have heard the soft moan of " _Batsy_ ~"

But she hadn't, so she didn't.

She remained unaware of the fact that Joker's slowly hardening erection was due to his little Batman fantasy, rather than her.

_Ah well, ignorance is bliss, I suppose._

Clothes were off now, movements heavy and frantic and _desperate_. Harley desperate for her puddin's touch. Joker desperate for his vigilante.

Harley's slender back scraped against the rough wall of the alley with each and every thrust of the clown's ivory hips, her whines and moans muffled by a white hand that was clamped down over her mouth.

Joker wished those moans were a little **deeper**. A little more of a **growl**. A little more **Batman-like.**

Thoughts of ~~the bat~~ , no, _his bat_ , clouded his mind as he desperately thrusted into the blonde.

 _Bats. Bats. Bats_! He chanted in his mind. His twisted, Batman-obsessed mind.

And when he climaxed, his thoughts were a swirling, foggy mess of kevlar and cowls and capes and deep, deep growls.

 

He let go of Harley. Pulled out of her. He had precisely zero regard for her own pleasure. His clothes were swiftly returned to his skinny frame. 

And he looked up, up to the sky where his acidic green eyes met the shadowy silhouette that was the Bat Signal.

He sat down, cross-legged like a child at a Punch and Judy display. _He always did like clowns._

And he _stared_ , and he _stared_ , and he _stared_. He _stared_ for hours, or perhaps just seconds. All he knew was that the signal in the sky belonged to _his Bat_. 

He _stared_ some more. And he continued _staring_ when the police found him. He _stared_ as he and Harley were dragged to a GCPD car. He _stared_ when they were driven to Arkham Asylum.

He _**stared**_ , and the whole time his thoughts were a swirling, foggy mess of kevlar and cowls and capes and deep, deep growls.


End file.
